Don't You Dare
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'I DARE YOU' Please read, I think this one is more exciting...maybe more sadistic... im not sure thats just my opinion...but Ryuzaki is devilish...very...so yea and what does Light do about this? Read Please! Finally Finished with this one!
1. I've Got You Now

Light sat in silence with Ryuzaki in their bedroom. "I'm sorry your father had to see that, Light-kun, he should not have walked in on his son, naked and sweaty with a man."

"No he shouldn't have… just forget about it, I need a shower." Light stood from the edge of the bed and pulled Ryuzaki along with him to the bathroom. He sat on the counter, watching Light strip and step into the shower. Light sighed in relief as the steamy water ran over his aching body. It felt so good. 'Maybe not as good as two and a half hours ago… now that was the shit.' He turned and jumped slightly when he found Ryuzaki naked in the shower with him. Its happened many times before, but this time, since they had sex, it kinda felt a bit different, like asking for more.

"Umm, Ryuzaki?"

"What? Am I not aloud to take a shower with Light-kun?" He looked at Light through those questioning dark orbs that just seemed to pierce through your soul and know everything about you. "Yeah, but…"

"Don't be silly Light-kun, here…" He took the soap and lathered it up in a deep red cloth. Light stood almost rigid as Ryuzaki began to wash his chest, "Ryuzaki…"

"Shhh, just shut up." He said, while pressing a finger to his lips, then continued washing. Nothing but suds covered his chest.

Quickly, he turned Light around and threw him against the wall roughly. "Ahh! Ryuzaki, what the hell!?" He didn't answer; he just smiled devilishly, grabbed his wrists, and pulled them behind his back. Light tried to turn his body, but was stopped by a knee in his back. Then, a sexy, deep voice came to his ear, "Light-kun… my beautiful, handsome Light-kun… you will take what I am about to give you with no complaints…" Ryuzaki leaned closer, lips touching his ear, "And if you do complain, and you struggle… then the next time I fuck you, it will be ten times more painful…"

A kiss to the ear… "I love you Light-kun."

A lick to the cheek…

A shift of his body…

Suddenly, a harsh thrust of hips. "Ahhnn!" It was painful… the only lubricant they had was nothing but water.

"You think this is painful Light-kun? No struggling." Ryuzaki rested his hands against the wall on either side of Light's head and leaned up against his body.

Light felt somewhat comfortable, Ryuzaki's body temperature was warmer than expected. He let out a deep breath. 'I'll just have to deal with this, won't be so bad….'

Ryuzaki could hardly hold back, but he didn't want to hurt the one he loved. He had to face it, go easy.

He pulled out slowly, then easily back in. 'God, I just want to fuck him shamelessly…'

He held back the strong urge and continued steadily. "Just think Light-kun, this is a good way to rinse the ice cream out of your ass." Light grunted, and then replied, "That's a great way to put it." He rolled his eyes, then clenched his teeth as Ryuzaki slammed into him with a harsh thrust, "Light-kun… don't get smart with me…" He continued his slow pace as if nothing had happened.

Light had an idea emerge from the back of his mind, wondering if it would really work, he tried it, "Am I allowed to beg?" Ryuzaki thought for a moment, then, "Yes." Light tried to hide a smile. "And Light-kun? If you don't beg… well… it's your punishment." Light knew exactly what he was going to say. Now he had the perfect excuse. 'Perfect, this is going according to plan…' Ryuzaki's pace was insane, but Light didn't beg… he waited.

"Light-kun, I want you to beg." Light kept his mouth shut, even though it was killing him. He felt Ryuzaki's hands suddenly slide over his back, then rested a hand on his hip. His other hand slowly went to grasp the back of Light's neck. "Beg Light-kun." He was warned. Almost seconds after, he grabbed a handful of Light's hair and pulled back harshly, a loud gasp escaping his mouth. He came close to Light's ear, "I told you to beg…" He bit his earlobe, "Damn it Light-kun." Light's teeth were clenched. Ryuzaki leaned in close to his neck and ran his teeth over his skin. Light could feel his hot breath. A shaky moan escaped his lips as Ryuzaki applied pressure, still tugging his head back. After a minute of light touching, he suddenly bit down, with a harsh thrust of his hips, he rammed into him. One thrust, and Light lost control, "Ryuzaki-aaaaa!" He continued his slow pace and released his hot essences. He smiled devilishly. Light hated himself. Ryuzaki released his hair and grabbed his chin gently, only less than an inch from his lips.

"See? That wasn't so hard Light-kun, " He whispered, "… until next time…" Ryuzaki pulled out of him and turned off the now cold water, leaving Light panting against the wall.


	2. Sweet Revenge

Chapter 2!!!!

Light lay on his side of the bed, drowsy, but couldn't find sleep with Ryuzaki's eyes burning into his back.

"Ryuzaki…" He sighed. Light sat up and looked over at him, "Is there any possible way you can quit staring at me?" Ryuzaki's blank expression didn't change, only his mouth moved, "Yes, there is a possibility, but I chose to stare at you." Light was getting frustrated, "Don't be a smart ass Ryuzaki." He said through clenched teeth. "I am not being a smart ass, I am simply speaking the truth, I answered your question." Light put the pillow over his head and pace planted into the bed, "Ahhhhh! Ryuzaki still stared at Light, "So childish Light-kun." He threw the pillow across the room, "I am not being childish! You're just pissing me off!" He was now wide-awake, all drowsiness vanished.

"I'm not taking chances with you Light." No honorifics. Not even after you fucked me?!" Ryuzaki just stared, Light proceeded, "I didn't even want you to!" Ryuzaki cocked an eyebrow, "You know that's a lie Light-kun. His eyes closed, "It's not a lie."

The corner of Ryuzaki's lips twitched upwards, almost as if he was trying to hold a smile, but couldn't.

"So… you think this is some kind of joke, huh, Ryuzaki…" More of a statement rather a question. Light's eyes opened slightly and he looked at Ryuzaki steadily. Ryuzaki could feel the sudden change in attitude. The calculations of Light being Kira were buzzing in his mind as he watched his movements.

'No doubt he's Kira…' Ryuzaki thought, as he watched Light lay back down with an evil smirk on his face. Light turned over, away from Ryuzaki.

Minutes passed and he noticed Ryuzaki hadn't moved from where he was sitting. 'Damn, I need him to fall asleep."

"Why don't you get some sleep? Besides, if we don't tonight, then we won't be able to stay p as late tomorrow."

Ryuzaki thought for a moment, 'He might be trying to trick me… but at the same time he always persuades me to sleep, and nothing goes wrong. But that doesn't mean he won't try something now, especially with that look he had on his face before he turned over… well I did get him… twice… I guess he's planning payback, this could be interesting… and if I wake and he's being stupid… I could always take him out.'

"Okay Light." Ryuzaki reached over and grabbed his laptop, and logged on to e-mail Watari.

L: Watari, please turn off the audio and cameras in this room please.

There was a pause from him.

W: Yes Ryuzaki.

He was satisfied and shut his laptop and set it on the bedside table, then grabbed a cookie from the plate, and took a bite.

After stuffing the rest of the chocolate chip cookie into his mouth, he curled up and turned away from Light. As time passed, sleep took him.

Light waited patiently the whole time. He knew exactly what Ryuzaki would do.

Minutes passed, he listened to Ryuzaki's breathing. Light smiled when it slowed in pace. 'Finally.' He thought, as he climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake Ryuzaki. He shifted to where his arms were above his head. 'Perfect, its like he's preparing for this.' Light reached into his bedside drawer for rope. Silently, he walked over to Ryuzaki's side of the bed and stood over him. As he untangled the rope, he stared at him, his eyes wandering over his clothed body. Smiling, he so very delicately tied the rope around Ryuzaki's wrists, then tied it in a knot around the bedpost. 'I might as well tie his legs down, he could get violent.'

When he finished, he looked up to see Ryuzaki's piercing eyes shooting into him, big and wide. "Light…" He said in a low voice. "Ryuzaki…" His mouth twitched upwards as he began to walk back to Ryuzaki. He watched Light's every movement. "Light… you untie me this instant." He bent over Ryuzaki, his hands landing on either side of his head, "I don't think I can do that Ryuzaki." Light climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

Ryuzaki gave him the dirtiest look he could and said, "Light Yagami! Untie me now!"

"… No…" light leaned closer, only inches from Ryuzaki's face. Smiled, then whispered in his ear as he grabbed his neck lightly, "This is payback Ryuzaki… for causing me pain… now…this is your punishment…" Light removed his hand and leaned back.

Ryuzaki watched as he raised his hand, "Don't you dare…" Light smiled devilishly and slapped him hard across the face. His cheek turned red. Light bent down and kissed it softly, his eyes closed slowly and he sat there for a moment before running his tongue across his face.

Ryuzaki never moved after he had gotten slapped, he just waited.

Light looked into his eyes as he let his hands travel underneath Ryuzaki's shirt. He felt his toned chest once again. Light grabbed the thin fabric and ripped it off Ryuzaki. Still, he didn't move, only his eyes wandered, watching Light… Kira…

"Seventy three point two percent." Light slapped him once more. This time, his head flew to the side, his hair covering his red face. Light pulled off his own shirt, then stood to take off his pants and boxers. Seductively, he stood over Ryuzaki and grabbed his chin, his hair fell out of his face as he was forced to look at Light, who leaned down to capture Ryuzaki's lips in a smooth kiss. He ran his tongue over the lightly trembling lips, which opened slightly. Strong need flowed through the kiss as it became more intense, their tongues swirling rapidly. Light finally pulled away, almost reluctantly. Studying Ryuzaki's face, he asked, "Would I be safe if I untied your legs?" Ryuzaki only nodded. Light stared into his eyes for seconds on end, then walked around to the foot of the bed, getting to work on the tight knots that he had done to ensure his safety… knowing Ryuzaki's incredible strength.

His legs automatically came up to his body. "I'm trusting you Ryuzaki. And if you try to harm me… well… it's your punishment." He smiled wickedly then pushed his legs down straight onto the bed. Light sat between his legs after crawling up to him. His fingers curled under the soft fabric and pulled down just enough to expose Ryuzaki's enormous erection. Light smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry to make you wait Ryuzaki." In turn, he bit his lip, as Light bent down to his cock. His muscles loosened as his talented tongue slid up and down his shaft, quickly finishing him off by sucking violently. Light loved the taste of Ryuzaki in his mouth, he wanted more, but it was time to get to serious business.

As Light crawled back up to him, Ryuzaki kicked off his pants in a hurry. Another hot kiss was shared between the two, then Ryuzaki tugged on the rope to try and touch Light, but only made his wrists sore. "Light-kun, please, I need to touch you…" He begged, but it failed. "No, it's my turn now." Ryuzaki grunted softly and let Light kiss down his neck. When he bit down, Ryuzaki arched his back, their bodies clashing as he did so. Light took the chance and wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki and pulled the older boy closer. He sucked, then traveled to his collarbone to leave more wet kisses, while enjoying his whimpers and small, deep moans that made Light's stomach go wild. He reached over and grabbed the lube on the dresser beside the bed. Ryuzaki didn't seem to notice until he felt something cold and wet touch his entrance. "Ahh! Light!" Ryuzaki gasped. "Shhh, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you… much." As he said the last word with a tinge of darkness, Ryuzaki tugged on the rope more. Light laughed and thrust into him with force. "Light!" Light smiled and bent over to whisper once more into his ear, "I love it when you scream my name, Ryuzaki." Light grabbed his legs and placed them on his shoulders as he sat up. He moved his hips in a circular motion to find that one spot he was searching for inside Ryuzaki.

As he moved, Ryuzaki clenched his teeth in agony; just the sheer size of Light's cock pained him. Light quickened the pace. Finally, after pounding him with as much force as he could muster, he knew he had hit is prostate when Ryuzaki gasped loudly and arched his back, his eyes wide. His eyes watered, it was painful, but he felt the pleasure, his stomach was aching. Light leaned forward o push farther into him, and as he did so, Ryuzaki's legs fell to his sides and wrapped around his waist tightly,

Now each time he thrust into him, Ryuzaki would gasp and grunt. Light wanted to release, but held on for as long as he could.

He stared at Ryuzaki's red sweaty face, proud of himself for forcing him into Uke position, and he was Seme. He had succeeded in bringing Ryuzaki down, even if it was in a sort of, sadistic, seductive, and pleasurable way. He was about to cum into his lover, so he penetrated his body.

Finally he released, as he rode out his orgasm, he pressed his cheek to Ryuzaki's hot sweaty one, both panting heavily.

After minutes of deep breathing, Light finally regained enough composure to reach up and untie Ryuzaki. As soon as the ropes fell to the floor, Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around Light's body tightly. Light smiled softly at this and pulled out of him, only to fall onto Ryuzaki's pillow.

Still, he held, and curled close to the younger boy. A needy feeling suddenly overcame Ryuzaki. He needed him. Without him, there was nothing.

Light pulled him closer to his body, somehow feeling that he knew what was going through his mind. With his other hand, he ran his fingers through Ryuzaki's surprisingly silky soft hair and pressed his lips to his forehead, comforting his changed lover. Somehow through all of this, Ryuzaki changed. Light couldn't explain the feeling, the sensations, and the emotions somehow knowing that Ryuzaki was his forever. It was an amazing thought to his mind. Ryuzaki had changed, from a bastard, to an angel. Of course he knew I was Kira.

Time passed, soon getting chilled by the cool midnight air seeping through the crack in the window, brushing softly over their still naked bodies. Light covered them with sheets, hoping not to disturb the sleeping boy, but Ryuzaki only curled closer to him, "Thank you, Light-chan…" Light's eyes rested upon his face, he was smiling softly, a tear escaped the corner of his eye. "Oh angel…" Light spoke softly in a comforting voice, almost like he was a mother, easing her child's fears. "Don't cry, I will always be here for you." Light held him tightly.

Feeling relieved, Ryuzaki let sleep take him. As for Light, he was unsure about what he had been saying, not knowing if he had been telling the truth, or just trying to comfort him. He would find out soon enough.

The night went on, in each other's arms…

Finish!

…………………………..

Okay, so I think you all would like the first story better, I don't think I did well enough on this one, but still, tell me what you think! Omg and im almost finished with my other Death Note story, the sequel to Killing God. Sorry but its not yaoi! It's a T rated story, but I still think it's interesting! Okay once again, getting off topic, but thank you for the reviews in the last story, I appreciate it and im sorry for not replying! But all I have time for is putting stories up… REVIEW! OR I WILL FIND YOU THEN TIE YOU TO A CHAIR…AND THEN MAKE YOU TYPE IT! Okay im done now (**smiles evilly)**


End file.
